Certain types of memory modules comprise a plurality of dynamic random-access memory (DRAM) devices mounted on a printed circuit board (PCB). These memory modules are typically mounted in a memory slot or socket of a computer system (e.g., a server system or a personal computer) and are accessed by the computer system to provide volatile memory to the computer system.
Volatile memory generally maintains stored information only when it is powered. Batteries have been used to provide power to volatile memory during power failures or interruptions. However, batteries may require maintenance, may need to be replaced, are not environmentally friendly, and the status of batteries can be difficult to monitor.
Non-volatile memory can generally maintain stored information while power is not applied to the non-volatile memory. In certain circumstances, it can therefore be useful to backup volatile memory using non-volatile memory.